


You're cute, you know that?

by tiredvampire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Zack and Cloud blow off some steam at the Shinra bathhouse, after a little flirting and tension they go back to Zack's room for a little more privacy.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	You're cute, you know that?

Zack walked down the cold, corporate hallway towards the elevators. He had a rough day of training. Not to mention, the battle against Angeal weeks ago had him rattled. It was clouding his judgment. His heart just hadn’t been in training the 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs lately. Absent-mindedly he reached up and touched the crossed scars on his cheek. 

“Angeal…” He came to a stop in front of the elevator doors, “Hm, alright!” pumping his fist, “The only thing that’ll help is a nice long soak!” Cheerfully he bounced into the elevator car and slapped the button for the 64th floor. There was a comprehensive gym, showers and even a bathhouse on this floor. Shinra sure knew how to treat their own, so long as they remained loyal.

The elevator slowly started to climb. Zack tapped his SOLDIER issued combat boots impatiently. He hated having to wait around, even for an elevator. “Aw…” The car came to a halt, someone must be getting on. A short infantryman stepped inside. His helmet was on, but there was something familiar about him. “Hey! Cloud is that you!” He sang.

Smiling behind the helmet he quietly replied, “Hey you remembered me.” Removing the helmet, his blonde hair sprang up. 

“Hey, us country boys gotta stick together right?” Zack clapped him on the shoulder. Cloud nodded. “Y’know Cloud, I hardly know anybody else here that’s from the boonies like us.” He rested his head against his hands and leaned against the car wall. 

“Really?” Cloud seemed surprised, “I’m kinda new here so I haven’t gotten to know anybody very well yet.” He pulled his scarf up over his mouth. Zack could tell he was blushing. 

“Well you have one friend!” 

“Heh, thanks.” Cloud closed his eyes and smiled.

“So where are you headed Cloud? Back to the barracks for the night?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, why not come blow off some steam with me in the baths! It’s pretty late, I bet we’ll have the whole floor to ourselves!”

Cloud was quiet a moment. He was shy, and couldn’t make friends easily. Zack seemed so sincere, how could he turn him down? “Alright, why not?”

The elevator finally reached the 64th floor after its slow crawl up the shaft. Just as Zack had theorized, the entire floor was vacant. The tall glass windows surrounding the exercise equipment glistened from the night crew's cleaning. Steam rose above the tall tiled walls surrounding the shower and bath area. Large television screens cycled images of tropical vistas and CGI recreations of the lifestream. 

“Come on Cloud!” Zack grabbed him by the hand and ran towards the lockers near the baths. Excitedly Zack stripped down without a hint of shame. He threw his SOLDIER uniform into a locker and then leaned the buster sword against it. Cloud was a bit more timid about changing in front of him. He turned away awkwardly and began to undress.

“Don’t be shy Cloud! C’mon!” Zack ruffled Clouds spiky hair. 

“Hey! Alright, alright.” Cloud tried to hold his clothes over his naked body, but he knew resistance was futile. 

Zack ran to a shower stall and practically slipped in. Cloud quietly began to wash up in the stall next to him. 

“Hey Cloud!” Zack shouted over the spray of water, shampoo bubbling in his raven hair. “You got a girlfriend back home in Nibelheim!?” He was met with silence. “Cloud?”

“Um, no, not really.” Cloud reluctantly answered. 

“Oh wow, that’s a shocker! You seem like such a ladies man! Girls love a stoic badass!”

Cloud turned off his shower faucet, peeking his head around the stall. “Not even close. What about you Zack? Women love confidence, I wish I could be more like you…” 

“Me? Aw I don’t know man haha!” He felt too embarrassed to admit he had a fan club of people who would date him in a heart beat. Zack finished his own shower and walked over to the bath casually. 

It was a raised up tub, several feet long and covered in blue and white tile. Normally, these baths could hold at least a hundred weary Shinra employees, but right now the two had it all to themselves. 

Zack splashed into the steaming water. “Ahhh, this is what I needed.” He sighed.   
“Something bothering you?” Cloud quietly slipped in, watching Zack swim around in the shallow water.

“Eh, I don’t know anymore man.” Zack couldn’t stop thinking about Angeal’s death. He didn’t even want to think about it, but everything reminded him of his mentor. “Say, Cloud you wanna be in SOLDIER right?”

“Oh yeah, that’s why I even came to Midgar. To Shinra.”

Suddenly, the two could hear the door the the 64th floor swing open. They both looked at each other in anticipation. “I hope it’s not Hojo…” Zack snickered. Cloud only looked perplexed. He wasn’t sure who that was. 

Turning the corner was a tall dark figure. He froze when he saw the two peeking out of the bath at him. “Hey Sephiroth! Perfect timing, we have the whole bath to ourselves!” Zack jumped up waving. Squinting with irritation, Sephiroth quietly ignored them and walked over to the lockers and began to disrobe. 

“Jeez, what’s with him.” Cloud crossed his arms, looking away from him.

“Ah, don’t worry about him. He’s kinda weird but he’s a good guy. You kinda remind me of him Cloud.”

“Really?” Cloud smiled wide. His eyes glistening. Being compared to his childhood hero by a 1st class SOLDIER was too much. He felt like he could die happy.

“Oh yeah. You’re both kinda stand-offish. But deep down you probably really care about your friends.” Zack smiled wide and put his hand on Cloud’s head. Cloud’s face turned bright red. He wasn’t used to being treated so kindly, especially since he started working at Shinra. Zack sat back and settled against the wall of the tub smiling. 

Still blushing, Cloud sunk into the water up to his chin. The two could hear the shower turn on behind them. Zack looked back and saw that Sephiroth had locked the stall door. For now they were alone again. They sat in silence a moment, listening to the sounds of water around them. Slowly stretching, Zack spread his arms wide. Linking an arm around Cloud, he pulled him close. Cloud could feel his firm muscles. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about Cloud?” 

“Oh, nothing really…” All he could think about was Zack’s naked body touching him right now. “Thanks for giving me the time of day Zack.” His face was flush with embarrassment, but he hoped Zack would think it was from the hot water.

“Giving you the time of day? Has it really been that bad here? Is anyone bullying you? I’ll kick their asses!” Clenching his fist as he delivered the threat, he winked at Cloud with a smile. Suddenly, he noticed Cloud’s bright blue eyes. “Wow, your eyes are so pretty…” He was mesmerized. 

“P-pretty? My eyes? What about yours?” Cloud stared back into his green and blue mako eyes. “You’ve got SOLDIER eyes…” He bit his lip out of jealousy. Having been deemed unfit for the procedure, he couldn’t even make it to 3rd class.

“Dang…” Zack’s face was starting to turn red too.

“What?”

“When you bit your lip like that it made me wanna kiss you…” Zack laughed nervously waiting to see if Cloud would slap him. 

Too shocked to respond, Cloud looked down into the murky water shyly. He wasn’t used to receiving any attention, especially compliments or flirting. 

Cloud’s shy response drove Zack even crazier. He looked so cute bashfully looking into the water. His blonde hair dripping wet and hanging over his flushed face. Without thinking, Zack leaned in and kissed Cloud’s half-parted lips. Instantly, Cloud melted into the kiss. He felt a rush of heat all throughout his body. Zack brought his hands up to Cloud’s cheeks and pulled him further into the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Cloud’s mouth. Unable to contain himself, Cloud moaned softly from this.

The sound of the shower being turned off behind them snapped them out of their make-out session. 

“Aha…” Zack quickly broke away from him, leaving a couple feet between the two. Cloud wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to look casual. As silently as he had entered, Sephiroth opened the shower stall. Seeing they were still in the bath, he hesitated to enter. “Uh, don’t worry buddy, Cloud and I were just leaving!” Quickly, Zack and Cloud both sloshed out of the tub and ran over to towel dry off. 

“Hm. Hanging around with infantrymen? You’re just like him.” Sephiroth smirked. 

“Uh, thanks?” Zack couldn’t tell if this was an insult or not, but he knew he was talking about Angeal. Something about the comment made him smile. Angeal had taken Zack under his wing. He was glad to emulate him in some way, even if Sephiroth was vastly misunderstanding what had just happened. 

Without a word, Cloud and Zack got dressed and practically ran out of the bathing area. As the double metal doors slid closed behind them, they looked at each other giddily trying not to laugh. 

“Boy, that sure was a close one.” Zack panted.

“Yeah…” Cloud would have died of embarrassment to have been caught in the act by none other than Sephiroth himself.

“Cloud, let’s go back to my room.” 

Instantly feeling a rush of blood again, Cloud looked up at him surprised. “R-really?”

“Yeah really. Let’s go.” Zack slung an arm around his neck and steered him in the right direction. 

Once inside Zack’s room, Cloud was surprised at how private it was compared to the communal barracks the infantrymen had to live in. Watching Cloud looking around the room was driving Zack wild again.   
“You’re cute, y’know that?”

“C-cute?” Cloud turned around, pouting at the less-than-manly compliment. Looking up into Zack’s eyes with that slight frown. 

“There you go again!” Practically tackling him to the bed, Zack started to unbuckle the straps and belts on Cloud’s uniform. 

“A-are you sure about this? I don’t want to get in trouble…” Cloud’s heart was racing. 

“Why’d you come to my room if you’re afraid of getting caught?” Zack taunted as he stopped unbuckling to stare down at Cloud. Turning his face away, Cloud was afraid to give in to a desire. He didn’t feel deserving of Zack’s affection now. “Or are you afraid of something else Cloud?” Zack was genuinely concerned now. Suddenly he was struck with guilt. “Wait, I’m not forcing myself on you am I!?”

Cloud waved his hands sheepishly. “No! No! It’s not that…I just feel like, I dunno. I’m not good enough for you. I’m only a loser and you…I mean you’re a SOLDIER 1st class. I can’t compete with that. ”

“Not good enough? Cloud none of that has anything to do with the fact that I find you hot and cute and I mean look at you!”

Blushing, Cloud looked back into Zack’s blue-green eyes. “Really?”

“Uh, yeah!”

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Zack made him feel comfortable and safe. His kisses were wet and open mouthed. His weight was pressing down on him, but he was careful not to crush him. Cloud felt like he could stay wrapped in the heat of his body forever. Zack’s hands returned to unbuckling his clothes as they made out. Sliding off various pieces of his uniform, he was gentle about it. Finally stripping him naked, Zack started to undo the buckles on his own uniform.

Feeling a burst of confidence, Cloud broke away from the kiss with a gasp. “Wait, let me undress you…”

“O-oh?” He pulled back, surprised. Lowering his hands he watched as Cloud reached up and unbuckled the double belts around his waist. Careful not to hit himself in the face with the heavy metal, Cloud slid Zack’s pauldrons from his shoulders, exposing his bare muscular arms. Unable to watch anymore, Zack impatiently pulled his shirt off and slipped out of his pants. Pinning Cloud to the bed, his mouth worked its way down Cloud’s neck and down to his stomach. He gasped as Zack’s tongue moved lower and lower down his abdomen. Looking down with hazy vision he watched as he began sucking his cock. Cloud whimpered as it slid into his mouth. Methodically, Zack slicked his fingers with spit from his sloppy blowjob and slipped one into Cloud. 

“Ah!” Cloud gasped even louder this time.

“You have to be quiet Cloud…I’ll be gentle.” 

“Hah…sorry….” Cloud covered his mouth with both hands, trying to contain the pleasure. Gently, Zack slipped another finger in. And then another. Until Cloud was ready for the next step. 

“Okay, you ready?” He whispered, as he gripped Cloud by the ankle and slung it over his shoulder. 

Slightly embarrassed to be so exposed, Cloud nodded silently. Slowly, he forced it in with a sharp exhale of pleasure. Cloud stifled his loud moans with his hand, making a smile of pleasure spread across Zack’s face. Leaning in a little closer over Cloud, he whispered, “You can moan all you want, just be quieter. I don’t wanna miss out on all your cute noises.” 

This alone almost made Cloud cum, but he steadied himself and held onto the pleasure. The two were caught up in quiet, huffing ecstasy. Their warm bodies tangled together as Zack flipped Cloud onto his stomach and continued. 

“Ahh..ah…mm!” Cloud muffled his groans into the pillow as he was cumming. Out of breath and shivering, he almost felt like he would pass out of the ongoing pleasure. He felt Zack lean down and kiss his neck from behind. 

“You looked so cute when you were cumming…” With deeper thrusts and stifled grunting, Zack pulled out and came on his back.

After cleaning up, Zack slipped under the covers next to Cloud, who was still recovering. Leaning his head up on his hand, he rested his other hand gently on Cloud’s shoulder. 

“Cloud?”

“Yes?” Cloud’s back was to him as he lay in bed.

“What’s your dream?”

“My dream?” He paused in silence. The propaganda poster in his room of Sephiroth came to mind. “I wanted to be like my hero…” Cloud closed his eyes bitterly.

“‘Wanted?’ Not anymore?”

“No, I already failed at it. I’m not strong enough…”

“Don’t say that! Don’t give up on your dream!” 

“What’s yours Zack?”

“To become a hero!” Zack squeezed him tight as he exaggerated the phrase.

Laughing softly, Cloud turned to face him. “Well…I think you’ve already achieved that Zack.” With a wide grin, Zack kissed him on the lips again. The warmth from his body made Cloud drift into sleep.


End file.
